


Il re unno e il generale della montagna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tragedy [1]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 7,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un rifacimento in chiave diversa del poema La ballata di Mulan da cui è tratto il cartone animato.[Au]. [Mulan/Shan-Yu].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: Arroganza

Cap. 1 Arrivano gli Unni  
  


Mulan si piegò sulla madre e le mise una coperta, i capelli disordinati della donna le ricadevano davanti al viso. Alzò il capo e socchiuse gli occhi, erano arrossati. Il padre si avvicinò alla candela e la accese, il riverbero rossastro ricoprì il separé di stoffa alle sue spalle.

“Onorevole Hu, padre mio, non siete più nel fiore degli anni” sussurrò. L’uomo si appoggiò al bastone e avanzò, appoggiando la pergamena con il sigillo reale sul padre.

“Non parlare, tu che hai disonorato la famiglia Hua facendoti scacciare dalla mezzana educatrice” sibilò. Raggiunse l’armatura appoggiata su un rialzo di legno contro la parete. Impugnò la spada conficcata dentro di essa e la sollevò. Scivolò all’indietro e cadde. La figlia corse verso di lui e lo prese al volo, la spada cadde a terra con un tintinnio.

“Mi duole di avervi offeso onorevole padre, ma dovete ascoltarmi” lo implorò. L’uomo si staccò da lei rimettendosi in piedi, si voltò guardò la moglie addormentata.

“La tua _arroganza_  non ha limiti, figlia” sibilò. Mulan si mise in ginocchio ai suoi piedi e chinò il capo.

“Sarò anche arrogante, ma come figlia non vi sono utile. Vi prego, ascoltate la mia idea” supplicò il genitore. Arcuò la schiena e appoggiò la fronte sul pavimento.

“Gli unni avanzano, Shan-yu alle porte, vi prego di ascoltarmi” implorò nuovamente.


	2. Cap. 2 Mulan va a combattere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non è un errore che la chiami Hua Mulan, invece che Fa Mulan. Sto usando il cognome originario.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: Scambio di ruolo.

Cap. 2 Mulan va a combattere  
  


“Mulan, ho riflettuto molto a lungo sulla tua proposta di scambiarci di ruolo” sussurrò Hu. Si portò il bicchiere di ceramica alle labbra e soffiò, allontanando le volute di fumo. 

Mulan abbassò il capo, congiunse le mani nascoste nelle lunghe maniche di seta.

“Mi sembrava di aver capito il vostro fosse stato un secco rifiuto” sussurrò. S’inginocchiò, una ciocca nera le finì sulla guancia dipinta di bianco. Il padre sorseggiò un po’ di tè, corrugando la fronte.

“La tua sarà un’offesa agli dei, ragazzina sfrontata. Pensi di poterli sfidare?” domandò. 

Mulan abbassò di più il capo.

“Voglio salvaguardarvi, padre” rispose.

Hu sorseggiò un altro po’ di te, chiudendo gli occhi.

“Mi hanno fatto visita gli antenati in sogno. Non porterai mai onore a questa famiglia come donna, quindi, con la morte nel cuore, ti concedo il mio benestare per la follia dello scambio di ruolo. Spero che come guerriero tu possa essere migliore” spiegò. 

Le iridi di Mulan divennero liquide e la giovane rialzò il capo.

“Non vi deluderò, padre” rispose.


	3. Cap. 3 Ping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: Casa

Cap. 3 Ping  
  


“Vai a combattere gli unni?” domandò il fratellino. Mulan annuì, il bambino socchiuse gli occhi a mandorla e sporse il labbro inferiore. Sbuffò, tirandole una ciocca di capelli.

“Mi raccomando, è un segreto. Nessuno lo deve sapere” lo ragguardì la maggiore.

“Sono brutti, grossi come tronchi e puzzano” borbottò il bambino. La più grande gli baciò la fronte e socchiuse gli occhi. Il petto fasciato le doleva. Tolse la ciocca dalle mani del minore e si rifece il codino.

“Userò il tuo nome, piccolo Ping. Ti dispiace?” domandò. Il piccolo negò con la testa e le tirò uno dei lembi della fascia che portava al collo.

“Non farti scoprire” sussurrò. Mulan sorrise, si sporse e gli baciò la fronte.

“Ti prometto che non succederà e tornerò qui, a  _casa_  con te” promise.


	4. Cap. 4 Sotto addestramento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: Soldati

Cap. 4 Sotto addestramento  
  


“Maledetti  _soldati_ ” sibilò Mulan. Conficcò la pala nel terreno, lanciò una palata di polvere dietro di sé. Proseguì, le braccia gli dolevano, il sudore gli colava lungo il corpo arrossato e i capelli neri le aderivano al viso.

“Hua Ping porta i razzi. Hua Ping conduci il carro. Hua Ping cambia la ruota. Hua Ping devi imparare a mirare con le frecce”. Fece il verso con voce stridula. Sospirò, sentendo le costole dolerle premendo contro la pelle.

-Non so se sia peggio dover nascondere che sono una donna o pensare che siamo qui mentre gli Unni distruggono villaggi- pensò. Le spalle le dolevano, la schiena le dava delle fitte, i tagli sul suo corpo pulsavano e gli ematomi le bruciavano.

“Muoviti Hua, quella latrina ci serve!” gridò un ufficiale.

“Agli ordini signore” rispose.

-Sono due mesi che vi obbedisco, sporchi schifosi- rifletté.

 


	5. Cap. 5 Generale Hua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: Abbandono

Cap. 5 Generale Hua   
  
“Sono dodici anni che ti fingi uomo. Perché continui a combattere?” domandò Ping. Guardò Mulan stringere il codino dietro la sua testa e sedersi. La faretra che portava sulle spalle le sbatté contro l’armatura di metallo.  
“E’ forse il sangue che ti ha stregato? O non riesci a smettere di combattere?” domandò il fratello minore. Mulan negò con il capo, s’inginocchiò e accese una candela. Guardò la foto del padre circondata da veli neri e sospirò.  
“Nostro padre pensava questo di me, quando è morto?” domandò. Il fratello accese una stecca di incenso e sospirò.  
“Dimmi la verità. Ora che sei generale, merito di saperlo” spiegò. Si sentì provenire dei colpi di tosse dalla stanza accanto.  
“Voglio essere a conoscenza del motivo che ti porta all’abbandono di nostra madre mentre la malattia la uccide lentamente”. Aggiunse Ping. Mulan corrugò la fronte e abbassò il capo.  
“Gli unni non si arrendono. Ed ho compreso quanto sia importante che io combatta per la mia famiglia e la mia patria. Ho visto ovunque morte e sangue. Villaggi interi bruciare” spiegò. Ping scosse il capo, sospirò e si massaggiò il collo.  
“Il giorno in cui scopriranno che sei una donna, ti uccideranno. Anche se sei tu a guidare l’armata settentrionale” le ricordò. Mulan unì le mani e chinò il capo.  
“Spero che gli antenati proteggano gli spiriti dei nostri genitori” sussurrò.  



	6. Cap. 6 Il giorno prima della battaglia decisiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: Sudore

Cap. 6 Il giorno prima della battaglia decisiva  
  


Shan-yu saltò sul suo cavallo, strinse con le gambe i suoi fianchi e gli strattonò la testa stringendogli il collo con le mani, facendogli cambiare direzione. Spronò l’animale con un colpo dei talloni e la bestia partì al galoppo. L’unno allungò l’altro braccio, un rapace lanciò un verso stridulo e vi atterrò. Conficcò le unghie nel cuoio del copribraccio che il padrone indossava. Shan gli strappò una parte del brandello di carne sanguinolenta che teneva nel becco. Se lo mise in bocca e masticò rumorosamente.

“Ho ucciso tutti gli esploratori nei dintorni” disse uno dei suoi uomini dietro di lui. Le sue parole erano coperte per metà da gridi, il rumore del galoppo di altri cavalli e nitriti. I baffi sbattevano contro il mento sporgente del mongolo.

“Domani il nostro sangue, il nostro  _sudore_ , saranno ripagati!” gridò. Il falco sul suo fianco lanciò dei versi striduli.

“Domani distruggeremo il loro esercito sulla montagna!” urlò ancora Shan.

 

 


	7. Cap. 7 La sconfitta di Shan-yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: La mia storia

Cap. 7 La sconfitta di Shan-yu  
  


“Tutti vorranno sapere la tua storia una volta tornato. Hai portato la Cina alla vittoria!” gridò un soldato.

“ _La mia storia_?” domandò Mulan. Strinse più forte le redini del cavallo, l’osso sacro le aderiva al bordo della sella. L’ufficiale accanto a lei annuì e sorrise.

“Certo. Le sorti della battaglia sarebbero volte al peggio se non aveste fatto franare la montagna” rispose. Mulan sospirò e corrugò la fronte.

“Sono morti moltissimi dei nostri per questa mia scelta. Ed è stato anche un rischio, visto che abbiamo usato tutti i nostri razzi” ribatté secca. Si sentivano scoppi di risa, mischiati a gemiti e tonfi.

“Fate avanzare i carri, quello che è successo oggi va riportato solo all’imperatore” ringhiò la donna con voce roca.

“Generale Hua lei ha portato la Cina alla vittoria!” gridò l’ex-generale.

“Le sue parole mi fanno onore, ma dobbiamo al più presto rinchiudere i prigionieri. E dobbiamo metterci in marcia prima che la montagna ci sorprenda” dichiarò. Si voltò e vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi dorate di Shan-yu. Spronò il cavallo e andò verso l’uomo seduto su un carro, legato con delle catene di ferro e sporco di sangue nella ferita spessa cinque dita nel suo addome.

“Avete combattuto bene Shan-yu, ma non si potranno perdonare le tue colpe solo per il tuo valore in battaglia. Gli dei hanno avuto pietà della tua vita ed è solo per questo che sarà l’imperatore a decidere se risparmiarla” dichiarò Mulan.

“Shan-yu non è il mio vero nome. In unno significa  _re_ ” ringhiò l’uomo.  Chiuse gli occhi e si dimenò.

“Ed un re non abbandona il suo popolo, mai!” gridò. Mulan strinse con foga le redini e indietreggiò con il cavallo.

“Generale della montagna, voi vi siete battuto al posto del vostro re. Per me l’unico a cui posso piegarmi siete voi, non certo quel codardo dell’imperatore!” tuonò l’unno. 

“Portatelo via” ordinò Mulan.


	8. Cap. 8 Proposta di matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: frustrazione

Cap. 8 Proposta di matrimonio  


“Ex-generale Hu, siamo felici della sua visita” disse Ping. Unì le mani e si piegò in avanti, chinando il capo. L’uomo si tolse l’elmo e lo appoggiò sul tavolo.

“Mio cugino Ping arriverà a breve” spiegò Ping, rizzandosi. L’altro uomo incrociò le braccia e allungò le gambe sotto il basso tavolino, la cotta di metallo che gli stringeva l’addome premeva contro la coperta che copriva il tavolinetto.

“E’ insolito che due cugini maschi vivano da soli sotto lo stesso tetto” borbottò. Ping avvampò e congiunse le dita.

“Ed è ancora più insolito abbiano lo stesso nome” borbottò l’ex-generale.

“Quando sono morti figlia e marito, la padrona di casa si è ammalata. Presto è dipartita anche lei e perciò mio cugino mi ha invitato a venire a vivere con lui” mentì. Il separé di stoffa con raffigurati degli aironi si spostò ed entrò il generale. L’ospite si voltò, sorrise, strisciò fuori da sotto il tavolo e si alzò in piedi.

“Generale Hua, finalmente” lo salutò. Gli fece un cenno del capo. Mulan si tolse l’elmo e lo fece a sua volta.

< Spero che il continuare a rasarmi il viso abbia dato gli effetti sperati e mi stia iniziando a crescere la peluria che desidero > pensò.

“Mi attendevate?” domandò. L’ex-generale annuì e sorrise.

“Sono qui per chiederle di prendere in sposa una delle mie figlie. Avete ignorato le mie lettere, ma non abbiamo molto tempo. Tre su cinque sono già in età da marito da un anno” spiegò. Mulan deglutì a vuoto e Ping avvertì le mani ricoprirsi di sudore.

“Vi sono molto grato, ma la guerra è finita da poco, non mi sento ancora pronto” declinò. L’altro uomo s’irrigidì, espirò e chinò il capo.

“Attenderò ancora solo perché vi rispetto” ringhiò.

< Mia sorella rischia la morte, non può assecondare i desideri di Hu, ma la  _frustrazione_  dell'ex-generale rischia di spazzare via la nostra attuale vita > pensò Ping.

 


	9. Cap.9 Il segreto del generale Hua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: Macchia.

Cap.9 Il segreto del generale Hua  
  


L’ex-generale accavallò le gambe e si sedette contro la parete.

Il fumo dell’incenso riempiva la stanza facendogli pizzicare gli occhi e le narici. Si passò la mano sopra il pizzetto e socchiuse gli occhi.

La luce del tramonto illuminava le stampe delle montagne appese alle pareti. 

La spia inginocchiata ai suoi piedi si abbassò, fino a sdraiarsi a faccia in giù. Le fasce della maschera nera che indossava strisciarono sul pavimento di legno.

“Signore, porto notizie” sussurrò. Le iridi dell’altro uomo brillarono e socchiuse le labbra, mostrando i denti ricoperti di saliva.

“Parla. Hai finalmente scoperto che segreto nasconde il generale? È forse eunuco?” domandò. 

La spia si rialzò seduta e negò con il capo, mantenendo le mani per terra.

“No signore, ma dubito che acconsentirà a sposare una delle sue figlie” rispose. 

L’ex-generale assottigliò gli occhi.

“Dimmi” sibilò.

“Ogni mese, spesse volte, ho riscontrato minuscole macchie di sangue sui suoi pantaloni. Non si taglia o altro, quindi quella  _macchia_ di sangue…” spiegò la spia.

L’anziano gli trapassò la gola con la katana, il sangue schizzò da tutte le parti, la vittima fece un mugolio strozzato.

L’ex-generale uscì la lama e guardò il cadavere accasciarsi in terra.

“Disonore sulla Cina! Disonore e sventura ci poterà! Sciagurata!” tuonò.

 


	10. Cap.10 Matrimonio combinato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi sto distaccando parecchio dalla versione ufficiale ^_^, è pur sempre un AU con l'intenzione di creare una coppia quasi crack.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Mulan/Shan-Yu  
> Prompt: Onorabilità perduta

Cap.10 Matrimonio combinato  
  


Mulan mise il pennello dentro il contenitore d’inchiostro e socchiuse gli occhi. Guardò due guardie avanzare, spingevano Shan-yu tenendo le estremità delle catene che lo legavano. Un plotone di guardia circondò il giardino appoggiandosi alle mura. Intravide le figure rapide dei ninja correre, risalire gli alberi e nascondersi tra le fronde dei peschi.

“L’ex-generale ha convinto l’imperatore a farvi dono del prigioniero!” gridò un messaggero. Il generale Hua si alzò e annuì.

“Dono?” domandò. Le iridi dorate di Shan-yu brillarono ed avanzò. Fu raggiunto da dei colpi di lance alle gambe che lo fecero finire a terra con un tonfo. Mulan gli si avvicinò, lo vide indicare con il capo ad avvicinarglisi e lo fece.

“Generale della montagna, non sono stato portato qui dal generale solo come vostro prigioniero, come sapete in quel caso sarei dovuto essere morto” sussurrò l’unno. Hua digrignò i denti e aggrottò la fronte.

“Come sarebbe stato giusto, da un assassino spietato come te. Persino il sangue dei bambini macchia le tue mani” ringhiò. Shan ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi e giallastri.

“Voi non siete stati diversi. Avete ucciso le nostre donne ed i nostri figli, rendendo enunchi noi guerrieri prigionieri. Voi che servite un imperatore che si circonda di schiave e concubine” sibilò.

< La sua voce era insolitamente acuta > pensò il generale, rabbrividendo.

“La tua gente sfregia i neonati per vedere se sopravvivono” ringhiò. Il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“E voi sottomettete le donne. Ed è di questo che vi voglio parlare” sussurrò Shan. Mulan conficcò le unghie nel palmo, coperto da una sottile stoffa nera.

“Allora parla” ordinò.

“Il generale sa che anch’io conosco il vostro segreto. E vuole che il mio popolo si mischi al vostro. Saremo schiavi, socialmente inferiori, ma non pericolosi visto che saremo integrati” spiegò Yu. Mulan squadrò il viso rettangolare dell’unno e un rivolo di sudore le solcò la guancia.

“Vuole proporvi un matrimonio?” domandò. Shan-yu accentuò il ghigno e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Con voi, generale. O questo, o per il vostro segreto disonorevole, dovreste essere uccisa. Così ha sancito anche il vostro imperatore” sibilò. Mulan impallidì, il petto sotto la protezione di legno e ferro iniziò ad alzarsi e abbassarsi in modo irregolare.

“Io … sposare voi?!” urlò. Un paio di ninja ridacchiarono e molti soldati sgranarono gli occhi, altri chinarono il capo.

“Piace meno a me che a voi, generale della montagna. Significherà condannare il mio popolo a una minorità mentale. Io dovrò accettare questo piuttosto della morte. Voi dovrete considerarlo come un modo per recuperare l’ _onorabilità perduta_ della vostra famiglia senza il vostro decesso” rispose Shan-yu, rialzandosi seduto. Le sue catene tintinnarono e un paio di guardie lo colpirono con dei calci alla schiena.

“Praticamente entrambi combattiamo contro la morte?” domandò Mulan. Il messaggero fece un inchino.

“Mi congedo” sussurrò. Si rizzò, allontanandosi.

“Esattamente. Avreste dovuto sposare una delle figlie del precedente generale e ucciderla nella notte” rispose l’unno.

“Io non sono un’assassina, perché dovrei far avere un tale sangue alla progenie Hua?” chiese a bassa voce Mulan. Il colosso chinò la schiena e si sporse in avanti, mettendo il suo viso davanti a quello di lei.

“Strano da colei che ha fatto franare un’intera montagna sul mio esercito” le ricordò.

“Lo farò solo perché lo ha chiesto l’imperatore, ma ricordati che rimani un prigioniero. Se io non posso sfuggire a questo fato non lo farete neanche voi” ringhiò il generale Hua. Shan-yu si leccò le labbra.

“Per me sarà un onore, generale della montagna” rispose ironico.

 


	11. Cap.11 Preparandosi al matrimonio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Mulan/Shan-yu  
> Prompt: Fratello

Cap.11 Preparandosi al matrimonio  
  
  
Mulan chiuse l'ombrello di seta rossa e lo appoggiò sul tavolo di legno. Dalla finestra vedeva i petali di ciliegio staccarsi dai rami e volare tutt'intorno, mossi dal vento. Il fratello le appuntò la spilla sullo chignon che le teneva legati i lunghi capelli neri. Il riflesso del volto dai tratti volitivi di lei lo fissava da uno specchio di rame circolare appoggiato su un ripiano, accanto a un ampolla da cui usciva un fil di fumo d'incenso.  
"Nonostante il matrimonio, lo scandalo potrebbe lo stesso far decidere per la tua morte. Sarà meglio che tu non esca finché non sarà passato il rischio di essere giustiziata" sussurrò Ping.  
Mulan strinse la cintura del kimono che indossava.  
"Dovrò rimanere bloccata con lui?" domandò. Il rossetto che le formava un cuore sulle labbra, per il resto dipinte di bianco, faceva contrasto con la peluria sul suo viso.  
"È tempo che io affronti la folla. Non sarà una guerra, ma devo affrontare il mio destino di essere nato uomo" le disse il fratello. Mulan prese un pennellino e si tinse di nero ai lati degli occhi.  
"Così sia fratello, che ognuno affronti la sua battaglia" rispose.

 


	12. Cap.12 Preparazione al matrimonio di 'lui'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jekQMQwmHN8  
> Scritta per la Fanfiction challenge II.  
> Prompt: Pittura

Cap.12 Preparazione al matrimonio di 'lui'  
  


 

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di piegarmi alle vostre tradizioni. Sono insipide e sciocche come il vostro imperatore” ringhiò Shan Yu. Tirò un calcio a uno dei separé in legno e lo mandò in frantumi, alcune serve strillarono e altre si nascosero dietro la porta scorrevole. Shan Yu ringhiò, aprì la finestra e fece entrare il vento gelido, che gli scompigliò i lunghi capelli e la barba. Alcuni petali di ciliegio rosa caddero davanti a un drago di pietra che adornava il giardino. Un falcò gli passò davanti solcando il cielo, entrò nella stanza dalla finestra aperta e atterrò sul braccio dell’unno.

“Ho accettato di prestarmi a questa pagliacciata, solo perché non permetterò a nessun lurido cinese di mettere le sue luride mani sul generale della montagna” ruggì. Le serve si inchinarono più volte e strisciarono via. Shan guardò la vasca di legno colma d’acqua, la annusò ed espirò rumorosamente.

“Puzzolenti oli” ruggì. Accarezzò la testa di Hayabusa, il falco chiuse ripetutamente gli occhi e strofinò il capo sulle dita callose del suo padrone. Il falco spiccò nuovamente il letto, si tuffò sotto il letto e ne trasse un pezzo di carne sporco di peli di cavallo. Shan ghignò, guardò il falco farglielo cadere in mano e lo addentò.

“Se non fosse per te, sarei già morto di fame. E non voglio perdermi il  _mio_ matrimonio” sibilò. Staccò un pezzo di carne e lo lanciò al falco, che lo afferrò nel becco e gli atterrò sulla spalla. Shan Yu guardò i dipinti sul legno delle pareti della stanza.

“Pusillanimi. Invece di addestrarsi o affinare le loro armi evolute, perdono tempo nella  _pittura_  di fiorellini” sibilò.


	13. Cap.13 Le nozze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho cercato di documentarmi il più possibile, chiedo scusa per eventuale sviste. In caso abbiate link che riportino a dati certi discordanti, o siate cinesi, correggetemi pure.  
> Xiapei: una sontuosa mantella. Fengguan: copricapo ornato da frange, gioielli e pietre preziose. Qipao a fiori: abito tradizionale cinese.

Cap.13 Le nozze  
  


I due sposi entrarono nel ristorante da una porta laterale e salirono sul palco allestito.  Davanti a loro c’erano decine di tavole, dove gl’invitati parlottavano tra loro.

< Sono almeno un centinaio > pensò l’unno. Il brusio di voci e rumori si confondeva, ma veniva coperto dalla voce

“Vi guiderò io” disse l’assistente di nozze, avvicinandosi ai due per superare le voci dei commensali.

Mulan alzò lo sguardo, osservando le pareti rosse della sala, leggermente più violacee della stoffa delle tovaglie.

< Come potrebbe il rosso portarci prosperità e felicità, quando questa unione nasce sotto una cattiva stella? Dei, è questa la punizione che mio padre mi aveva predetto? > si domandò.

La luce delle lampade e delle candele si rifletteva sulle decorazioni in oro.

Mulan rabbrividì, guardando il muso del drago, la statua d’oro alle spalle del suo futuro sposo e si voltò, intravedendo la statua rappresentante una fenice dalle ali spalancate.

Shan-Yu osservò la sua futura sposa, osservò il vestito vermiglio che la fasciava.

“Il colore del sangue è ovunque, non mi dispiace” bisbigliò.

“Non riesco a credere che siamo riusciti a non tardare. Eppure la cerimonia era partita un’ora dopo” sussurrò Mulan, stringendosi nella sua _xiapei_.

“Per quanto io stia apprezzando questo colore, odio queste vesti” si lamentò Shan-Yu.

Mulan si raddrizzò il _fengguan_ , facendo ondeggiare le frange.

“Ti ricordo che per aver rifiutato di metterti subito la veste ufficiale, ti hanno torturato” disse.

L’assistente di nozze impallidì e fece sistemare i due in ginocchio.

“La fenice rappresenta la sposa, il drago rappresenta lo sposo”. Iniziò a spiegare.

Shan-Yu si sporse.

“E ti dispiace perché abbiamo fatto tardi?” domandò, parlando di sopra all’altro.

“No, perché non sei morto durante le torture. Dovresti comprendere l’onore che l’imperatore ci ha permesso, ti hanno vestito come i migliori di noi, invece che come schiavo” sibilò Mulan.

“Siamo entrambi prigionieri vestiti da idioti. Non ho nessun rispetto per la vostra tradizione. Non rispetto nemmeno la mia nelle cose che a mio parere sono sciocche” rispose l’altro, abbassando a sua volta il tono di voce.

“Eppure mi sembri stranamente divertito, per uno che odia tutto questo” bisbigliò Mulan.

< Si lamentava tanto per una sola veste, ma io dovrò cambiare due _qipao_ e alla sera indossare un abito rosso lungo > pensò.

Shan-Yu osservò delle statuette appoggiate alle loro spalle.

“Perché sposerò il loro miglior guerriero e avremo un’ottima prole” mormorò a sua volta.

Mulan strinse i pugni, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

“Vuoi approfittarti di me la prima notte di nozze?” domandò Mulan, cercando di mantenere la voce bassa.

“Non che non mi piacerebbe. Me lo lascerebbero fare e nella mia gente è comune” ribatté Shan-Yu.

Mulan si passò le mani sulla stoffa del suo abito all’altezza delle ginocchia, passando le dita sopra alcune decorazioni a fiori.

“Allora?” chiese.

“La casa adibita alla vostra futura insieme verrà considerata la casa dello sposo. La sposa vi verrà condotta alla fine della cerimonia su una portantina. Dovrà rimanere a digiuno e in religioso silenzio per l’intero giorno”. Proseguì ad alta voce l’assistente di nozze.

“Preferisco averti dalla mia, così non rischierò di morire nella notte, o di vederti morta suicida prima d’insegnare le tecniche di battaglia ai nostri figli” mormorò Shan-Yu.

“Dovreste stare distanziati!” intimò l’assistente di nozze.

“Inoltre ti preferisco quando sei sudata, pelosa e barbuta”. Aggiunse Shan-Yu, rimanendo con la schiena piegata in avanti.

“Tu hai dei gusti davvero insoliti” ammise Mulan.

 


	14. Cap.14 Le nozze II° parte

Cap.14 Le nozze II° parte  
  


“Il padre mancante verrà rappresentato dall’imperatore, padre di tutti noi. La primogenita delle sue figlie rappresenterà la madre, perché un giorno, come sposa del prossimo imperatore, proteggerà l’intera Cina come fosse figlia sua” spiegò l’assistente di nozze.

Condusse i due futuri sposi al tavolo dell’imperatore. Mulan s’inchinò tre volte all’imperatore e alla figlia.

Shan-Yu ringhiò, dilatando le narici.

“Non m’inchinerò per dimostrare la mia inferiorità davanti a quel vecchio” sibilò.

“Non è un atto che vi disonorerà come guerriero. Sono inchini di preghiera. Il primo è per pregare cielo e terra, il secondo è per i genitori e il terzo per il matrimonio” spiegò l’assistente di nozze.

“Se è per sciocche divinità inesistenti, allora non sarà un problema” ruggì Shan-Yu, facendo gl’inchini, ma mantenendo la testa alta, guardandoli negli occhi.

Il brusio di voci degli ospiti si fece più forte.

Shan-Yu captava solo frammenti delle parole cinesi.

< Sono quasi sicuro che mi abbiano chiamato ‘barbaro’ > pensò.

“Risalite sul palco” disse l’assistente di nozze. Mulan obbedì e Shan-Yu la seguì.

Gl’invitati sorseggiavano il tè caldo, alcuni di loro si misero dei semi di nascosto in bocca.

La luce del sole che filtrava dalle finestre si faceva sempre più intensa, facendo risaltare il rosso delle pareti.

Alcuni degl’invitati vennero abbagliati dallo splendore delle decorazioni dorate, un paio di essi volsero lo sguardo.

I due sposi si scambiarono le promesse d’amore eterno.

< Odio questa lingua, ma l’importante è che sia mia > rifletté l’Unno.

Mulan avvertì una fitta al petto, i suoi occhi erano liquidi.

“Che il banchetto cominci” disse l’assistente di nozze.

“Finalmente. Non vedo l’ora di addentare carne fresca!” gridò Shan-Yu.

“Animale, pensi davvero che potremo mangiare anche noi?” domandò Mulan. Shan-Yu impallidì, sgranando gli occhi.

“Cosa?!” sbraitò.

“Voi dovete prepararvi per la cerimonia del tè. Dovrete servirlo senza sbagliare i vari passaggi all’imperatore e alla figlia” disse l’assistente di nozze.

“Non dirmi che questo non è sintomo di schiavitù. Dovrei servirgli quella brodaglia. Inizio seriamente a irritarmi” ruggì.

Mulan piegò di lato il capo, una ciocca mora le sfiorò la guancia truccata.

“Me ne occuperò da sola. Questa è una cerimonia che già non asseconda le nostre antiche tradizioni, offenderla ancora oltraggerebbe gli dei.

Altrimenti verrebbe obbligato ancora attraverso le frustate. Preferisco prenda visione dei regali di nozze” propose.

Shan-Yu ghignò, mostrando i denti leggermente aguzzi.

“Questa è una proposta più allettante. Sarà, in un certo senso, come saccheggiarvi” disse con voce possente.

Mulan inspirò rumorosamente, l’odore prodotto dalle rose e dai gigli dei numerosi bouquet le punse le narici.

I camerieri invasero la sala, scostarono i tovaglioli rossi, decorati da ideogrammi dorati, iniziando a servirli.

L’assistente di nozze scortò l’unno fino a una tavolata colma di buste rosse.

“Questi contenevano gl’inviti e ora hanno i soldi che vi hanno donato” spiegò.

Shan-Yu incassò il capo tra le spalle e sputò per terra. Un paio di soldati gli si avvicinarono, armati di lance e fruste.

“Si sposa in vostro onore il generale della montagna, è donate denaro che finirà sicuramente all’imperatore e non a me o lei. Nemmeno le regalate oro, gioielli, o almeno valide armi. La vostra cultura mi dà il voltastomaco” ringhiò Shan-Yu.


	15. Cap.15 Prima notte insieme

Cap.15 Prima notte insieme  
  


“Sapevo che alla fine saresti rimasta sempre la stessa, generale. Hai bevuto più vino, birra e grappa di chiunque altro. A parte me, ovviamente” disse Shan – Yu. Si sedette sul letto accanto alla neo-sposa.

“Certo, per mangiare abbiamo dovuto davvero aspettare molto, ma almeno l’alcool scorreva a fiumi.

La vostra carne non è all’altezza della nostra, ma quella zuppa di pinne di quel vostro strano pesce… si chiamava pescecane, vero? Beh, quella era decente! La prossima volta che mi rifilano del maiale arrostito così piccolo li ammazzo e poi condisco loro con quella frutta e quei stramaledetti dolci”. Proseguì osservando la giovane stretta dal lungo vestito rosso che indossava.

Mulan intrecciò le dita, flettendo le braccia muscolose.

“Questo simbolo c’era anche nei pezzi di carta rossa disseminati tutt’intorno. Era un qualche maleficio?” domandò Shan-Yu, osservando l’ideogramma inciso sopra il letto della loro camera nuziale. Si alzò in piedi e sporse il capo, guardandolo più attentamente. “Era anche all’entrata di questa casa”. Aggiunse.

Mulan volse lo sguardo e chinò il capo.

< La mia futura prigione. Sempre che non decidano all’improvviso di ucciderci. Le acque si calmeranno davvero? Soprattutto per lui. Ora potrei anche venire uccisa come sua sposa e non per le mie colpe > rifletté.

“Diamine! Non vorrai dirmi che vuoi rispettare quella sciocca tradizione del silenzio!” sbraitò Shan-Yu. La afferrò per un braccio e la strattonò, facendola alzare in piedi.

Mulan si divincolò.

“Io non rispetterò la tradizione di farti mia qui e ora, visto che posso averti, ma tu ‘parla’!” ordinò.

Mulan si liberò dalla presa e digrignò i denti.

“Significa ‘doppia felicità’. È per portare fortuna e onore alla nostra famiglia… forse in questo caso all’unione dei nostri popoli” spiegò.

Shan-Yu si mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi.

“A non farmi per niente felice è stato il fatto che dopo il matrimonio ci hanno separati per farti stare in quell’orribile cubicolo” si lamentò.

Mulan sospirò e si sedette nuovamente.

“È una portantina” ribatté. Si sfilò le scarpe ed iniziò a togliersi le bende che le stringevano i piedi.

“Tu che tanto odi le ingiustizie. Come puoi accettare di farti portare in spalla da altre persone del tuo popolo?” chiese Shan-Yu.

“Mi conosci bene, ma io rispetto le tradizioni della mia gente” rispose. Piegò le bende e si alzò in piedi.

“Avrei voluto vederti cavalcare al mio fianco nelle steppe. Questo posto non è alla tua altezza” borbottò Shan-Yu, ringhiando.

Mulan adagiò le bende su una bassa poltroncina di legno.

“Non credo che se avessi vinto mi avresti portato con te. Mi avresti ucciso” ribatté.

Shan-Yu piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i suoi lunghi capelli neri.

“Già, uno schiavo come te sarebbe stato molto pericoloso. Se solo fossi nata tra la mia gente, saresti stata riconosciuta come grande guerriera” rispose, flettendo i muscoli del suo petto possente.

Mulan roteò gli occhi.

“Non penso rispettiate sempre le vostre donne” ribatté.

“Rispetto quelle come te, generale della montagna” disse serio Shan-Yu.

Mulan posò le scarpe in uno stipetto di legno e al loro posto prese dei sandali in legno.

“Ammetto che anche io avrei voluto godere a pieno delle dodici portate del banchetto” mormorò.

Shan-Yu fece una risata roca.

“Hai fame, vero?” domandò.

“Il tuo falco non può portarti qui un po’ di carne di nascosto, vero?” chiese Mulan, voltandosi verso di lui.

“Oh sì. Condividerai con me… mia sposa” rispose Shan-Yu, le sue iridi dorate brillarono.

“Condividerò con te da guerriero a guerriero. Dovremo rimanere in questo palazzo per settimane. Tanto vale che impariamo a convivere” disse Mulan secca.


	16. Cap.16 Durante la festa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TbdArWwdNlU.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!   
> ★ Numero Parole: 569.  
> ★ Prompt:  
> A perde B nella folla.  
> Bonus: Cerotto

Cap.16 Durante la festa   
  
  


Ping si guardò intorno, si passò la mano tra i capelli mori scompigliati e sospirò.

“Non è possibile che io sia riuscito a perdere mia sorella in un semplice giardino” gemette. Si mise a correre, passò di fianco a un gruppetto di uomini, fu raggiunto dalla gomitata di un soldato e un altro gli fece uno sgambetto, facendolo cadere a faccia in giù.

“Guardate. C’è quel codardo che si è fatto sostituire in guerra dalla sorella” lo derise il soldato più armato. Un paio di ragazzini lo indicarono ridendo e le giovani serve, nascoste dietro le colonne, ridacchiavano con il viso coperto dalla mano.

Il soldato che lo aveva fatto cadere lo afferrò per i capelli e lo sollevò, facendogli sfuggire un gemito.

“Pensi di essere degno di goderti la festa insieme a noi?” ringhiò.

Quello che lo aveva raggiunto con una gomitata, utilizzò il proprio arco per colpirlo alla schiena, Ping ingoiò un grido di dolore.

“Poverino, ha perso la sorellina nella folla. Ora non c’è nessuno a difenderti” lo derise un terzo soldato.

Il ragazzino digrignò i denti e raggiunse quello che lo teneva fermo con un calcio a piedi uniti, questo lo lasciò andare indietreggiando. Il giovane evitò un altro colpo dato con l’arco, schivò il pugno di un quarto soldato. Il terzo lo afferrò da dietro, immobilizzandolo. Il soldato più massiccio raggiunse il fratello di Mulan con un pugno al viso, facendogli un occhio nero e facendogli sputare il sangue.

“Tu sei un disonore. Non sei degno di festeggiare gli dei e, in questo giorno dedicato alle sacre unioni, infangato dallo sposalizio di due mostri, morirai” ringhiò.

Shan-Yu balzò in mezzo ai soldati e mulinò la spada.

“Voi non toccherete il fratello della mia sposa” ringhiò.

“Non puoi ucciderci!” gridò il soldato.

Shan-Yu ghignò, le sue iridi dorate brillarono e il suo falco gli atterrò sulla spalla massiccia.

“Sì, se dico all’imperatore che avete quasi andato a monte l’unione su cui tanto conta per salvare la sua preziosa Cina. Quel vecchio parla tanto, ma sa rivelarsi sanguinario quanto me. Solo che non ha il fegato di scendere in guerra”. Alzò la spada al cielo e questa brillò illuminata dalla luce della luna.

Ping si pulì il sangue al lato della bocca, che gli colava dal labbro spaccato. Alzò il capo e guardò il cielo, nello sfondo blu-notte brillavano i fuochi d’artificio. Nelle sue iridi more si rifletté la via lattea.

Il resto della folla si disperse, urlando e correndo via. Le loro urla rimbombavano nelle orecchie del ragazzino, il suo viso era arrossato e il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato.

“Andiamo via” disse il soldato, si voltò e si allontanò. Gli altri annuirono e lo seguirono.

Shan-Yu si voltò verso Ping, che rabbrividì e indietreggiò.

“La mia unione con tua sorella sarà solida come quelle divine che tanto vi divertite a osannare. E, perciò, preparati a vedere la mia faccia tutti i giorni. Ti allenerò e ti renderò un uomo degno del generale della montagna, moccioso” ringhiò. Raggiunse Ping e guardò il taglio che gli si era aperto sotto l’occhio nero.

“Per ora vieni a farti curare” ruggì.

< Temo che i suoi bendaggi saranno più pericolosi di un’aggressione, ma qualcosa mi dice che mi massacra lui se gli propongo di lasciarmi mettere un semplice cerotto > rifletté Ping.

“Ho perso mia sorella nella folla della festa. Forse dovremmo cercarla” propose.

“Dopo” ribatté secco l’unno.


	17. Cap. 17 Avvicinamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo :https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BebmhwOQYic.

Cap. 17 Avvicinamento   
  


Mulan si accomodò seduta sulla stuoia, la luce dorata del tramonto filtrava dalla finestra spalancata. Appoggiò la testa sulla parete, sopra il suo capo c’era il bassorilievo di un drago d’oro, intorno a cui erano dipinte delle nuvolette blu. Intorno alla finestra erano raffigurati dei fiori e le tendine candide e leggere, erano decorate da petali rosso sangue.

Shan-yu si lasciò cadere pesantemente accanto a lei e allungò le gambe, la mole massiccia del suo corpo era rilassata e i suoi muscoli erano madidi di sudore.

“In queste terra fa veramente troppo caldo” borbottò.

“L’imperatore oggi ci ha parlato di come vanno le trattative tra i nostri popoli. C’è razzismo e diffidenza, ma finora i piccoli focolai di rivolta sono stati tutti controllati” disse Mulan.

Shan-yu le porse un lembo di carne sanguinolenta, la donna lo afferrò e lo strinse nella mano. Lo lanciò in aria e con il proprio pugnale lo tagliò a metà, riafferrandone i due lembi.

Shan-yu ghignò mostrando i denti leggermente ingialliti e fece una risata roca.

Mulan porse un pezzo di carne al falco dell’unno, appollaiato sulla spalla di quest’ultimo.

“Le ancelle stanno lottando per farci sembrare due membri della corte a tutti gli effetti” disse.

“Tu non hai i miei modi rudi, pur essendo un militare. Non vedo la difficoltà nei tuoi confronti” ribatté Shan-yu. Con il dito calloso le accarezzò il bocciolo di ciliegio in madreperla che le decorava il fermacapelli.

“I nostri aspetti rivelano la nostra natura e, per quanto io conosca la tradizione, i miei comportamenti sono ugualmente molto parchi” ribatté lei. Una ciocca di capelli mori le sfuggì dallo chignon e le scivolò di fianco al viso truccato.

Shan-yu le prese delicatamente la mano e utilizzò le gocce di sangue sulle dita di lei per lasciarle una striscia vermiglia sul trucco candido del viso. Era un rosso più scuro rispetto a quello del rossetto di lei o della polvere sulle sue gote.

“Se non vedono la tua già perfetta bellezza, sono ciechi, generale della montagna” disse.

Mulan allungò il braccio e accarezzò la testa del falco. Gli sfiorò il becco e l’animale fece un verso stridulo.

“Mio fratello mi ha detto che lo hai salvato. Invece ha cercato di nascondermi che lo stai allenando. Come sta andando?” domandò.

Shan-yu ridacchiò e si grattò il mento.

“Non ha la tua stessa bravura, ma sta migliorando. È abbastanza testardo, penso che riuscirò a fare di lui un vero uomo”. Accavallò le gambe.

“Aver aiutato tuo fratello, ti ha reso diversa nei miei confronti”. Aggiunse.

Mulan appoggiò le mani sul pavimento e piegò all’indietro la testa, guardando il soffitto.

“Sono una persona d’onore e se gli antenati ti hanno permesso di proteggere la mia famiglia, vuol dire che era destino tu divenissi mio sposo” disse.

< Quel giorno, alla festa, quando è arrivato con mio fratello tutto bendato in spalla, per cercarmi nella foresta, ho capito che era qualcosa di più di un degno rivale.

Mi dimostra una fiducia maggiore di quella che riserva ai suoi uomini, superiore persino a quella che i miei uomini hanno per me > rifletté.

“Io resto un assassino ai tuoi occhi, vero?” domandò l’Unno.

Mulan batté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Stai rimanendo prigioniero solo per rimanere al mio fianco, lo sto tenendo da conto” sussurrò.

Shan-yu si alzò.

“Di solito a quest’ora non alleno tuo fratello perché cantano quei fastidiosi uccellacci che chiamate Usignoli. Sono davvero insopportabili. Però, se allenare Ping, è il modo per avvicinarmi a te, lo farò con ancor più intensità” tuonò. Si diresse verso la porta.

Mulan sorrise, guardandolo uscire.


	18. Cap.18 Sacrificio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCe5hu2r4yg.  
> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!   
> ★ Fandom: Mulan.  
> ★ Numero Parole: 603.  
> ★ Prompt brevi: 14. Benda.

Cap.18 Sacrificio

 

Le gocce di pioggia ticchettavano sulla tettoia, Shan-yu appoggiò la mano sulla spada.

“Dopo tutto questo tempo tu vieni a sfidarmi? Non so nemmeno il tuo nome” ringhiò. Il vento gli sferzava il viso abbronzato e gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri dietro il capo.

La pioggia scivolava sulle statue di legno raffiguranti dei draghi o sulle mattonelle rosso fuoco.

“Quando hai difeso quell’incapace di Ping hai sancito la tua condanna. Hai umiliato i miei uomini. Ti farò pentire di aver ucciso così tanta brava gente, di aver sterminato interi popoli. Io sono Shang, generale dell’est dell’esercito imperiale cinese!” ringhiò il soldato.

Shan-yu strinse con foga l’elsa della propria spada e la sfoderò, la luce prodotta da un fulmine si rifletté sulla lama.

“Era questione di sopravvivenza. L’unica cosa per cui vuoi combattere è per il tuo ego. Perché sai che non sarai mai uomo quanto me” ringhiò.

Il generale ghignò mostrando i denti candidi.

“Alla fine il generale del nord è solo una donna. Sono convinto che dopo la tua morte, dovrà cercare un nuovo marito. Ed io sarei un candidato adatto” sibilò.

< E così avrò ancor più prestigio > pensò.

Le iridi dorate dell’unno brillarono e l’uomo ruggì.

“Non ti permetterò di toccarla MAI!” sbraitò.

Un rombo di tuonò risuonò tutt’intorno.

Il generale gli corse incontro, Shang-yu si scostò e quello, con una risata malvagia, diede un calcio a uno dei pilastri della tettoia, spezzandolo.

Shang-yu sgranò gli occhi, mentre la tettoia gli rovinava addosso, con un fragoroso boato. Si alzò un polverone tutt’intorno.

Il generale scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. La sua risata si spense man mano che il polverone si diradava, dal fango prodotto dai calcinacci e dalla pioggia, si rialzò, con diversi tonfi, l’unno.

“Il generale della montagna è mio!” tuonò Shang-yu. Un pezzo di legno gli aveva accecato un occhio e il sangue sgorgava copioso, ricoprendogli il viso. Si mise a correre, la sua mole di muscoli scattò.

Il cinese si difese dai fendenti della lama dell’unno che lo incalzarono. Shang-yu scattava rapidamente.

“Ora nessun esercito ti salverà!” gridò l’unno. Afferrò la spada del nemico con una mano, provocandosi ferite profonde alle dita e la spezzò. Il sangue che gocciolava si mischiava alla pioggia.

Con la propria arma, Shang-yu staccò la testa al generale.

“Come vedete, anche io ho il mio onore” ringhiò. Si piegò e sputò sul corpo, che era rovinato a terra.

 

********

 

“Mi hanno detto cos’è capitato, come hai perso il tuo occhio. Alcuni soldati semplici hanno assistito allo scontro” disse Mulan con voce tremante.

L’unica iride color miele dell’unno divenne liquido.

Mulan era intenta a sfasciarlo, le dita tremanti, teneva il capo chino. I capelli neri risaltavano sul trucco candido che le copriva il viso e le sue labbra rosse.

“Tutto questo è successo per causa mia, perciò?” domandò. Fu scossa da un singulto.

“L’ho fatto in nome tuo” ribatté Shang-yu.

Mulan guardò il suo viso e impallidì, il viso dell’altro era solcato da una profonda cicatrice e il suo occhio era cieco.

“Quello che non ha fatto la battaglia, ha potuto un inganno” disse roca.

Shang-yu infilò l’occhio di vetro e vi mise sopra una benda e fece una risata gelida.

“Eppure io penso che portare la benda mi doni. Fa comprendere la forza del mio popolo” dichiarò.

Mulan gli appoggiò entrambe le mani sulla spalla e si sporse.

“Vi rende onore, mio sposo” disse. Gli posò un bacio sulle labbra e Shang-yu sgranò gli occhi. Rise roco e la strinse a sé.

“Avrei sacrificato entrambi gli occhi e tutti i miei arti per molto meno, mio generale della montagna” rispose.


	19. Cap.19 Un’unione completa

Cap.19 Un’unione completa

 

Mulan accarezzò la guancia di Shang-yu con le dita tremanti.

“Dopo quello che è successo, pensavo che ci avrebbero giustiziati” disse con voce roca.

“Invece l’imperatore ha pensato che uno stupido occhio in meno potesse rendermi mansueto come un agnellino e ora ci permette addirittura di lasciare il palazzo” ringhiò l’unno.

Mulan si voltò e guardò sopra una collinetta due guardie che aspettavano davanti a una portantina.

“Scortati, però” mormorò roca.

< L’unica cosa che mi dispiace è che non mi facciano più allenare Ping. E mi hanno anche tolto la mia maledetta spada, era parte del mio braccio ormai! > pensò l’Unno. Guardò Mulan e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non m’interessa nulla, se posso starti accanto” disse roco.

Mulan chinò il capo e un rossore reale si confuse con quello del trucco sulle sue gote.

Entrambi erano seduti sul letto del fiume, sopra una sottile sabbia grigiastra.

Mulan si leccò le labbra, togliendo il rossetto vermiglio che le dipingeva il centro delle labbra piene.

“L’imperatore si aspetta che procreiamo presto un erede, per sottolineare l’unione dei nostri popoli. Non manca molto al momento in cui non sarò più fertile, forse è già passato, ma almeno devo provarci” disse roca. Una lacrima le rigò il viso, sciogliendole il trucco.

“No” disse roco Shang-yu.

Mulan batté le palpebre e alzò il capo.

“Anche la tua gente è lieta di avere un figlio. Perché dici no?” chiese con voce tremante.

Shang-yu le passò la mano tra i capelli, le dita tra le ciocche more e sussurrò una frase nella sua lingua natia. Le posò l’indice sul mento e le sollevò il viso. Si guardarono negli occhi.

“Dico di no se tu ne devi soffrire. Nessuna gioia equivarrebbe ad avere un piccolo erede del generale della montagna tra le mie braccia. Un combattente formidabile in cui scorra anche il mio sangue, ma ti ho già detto che non farò niente per umiliarti” disse con voce calda.

Le passò le braccia sotto le ascelle e la sollevò, facendola sedere su una roccia di fiume liscia grande tre teste. E s’inginocchiò davanti a lei, con la schiena arcuata e il viso sporto in avanti.

< Ora siamo della stessa altezza > pensò la cinese.

Mulan gli mise le mani sulle spalle e spinse, facendolo sedere e si accomodò su di lui, le ginocchia all’altezza dei suoi fianchi massicci. Si slacciò il kimono e lui glielo richiuse, le sue gote scure arrossirono.

“No” gemette Shang-yu.

Mulan si riaprì nuovamente il kimono, gli appoggiò una mano sul ventre e gli portò l’altra al basso ventre. Si spogliò del tutto e l’uomo si trovò le dita all’altezza del pube di lei, ricoperto da folti peli neri.

“Sì” disse Mulan. Premette la mano di lui contro di sé.

“V-vuoi davvero?” chiese Shang-yu con voce poderosa.

“Non vorrei nessun altro. Che una nuova vita possa lavare le colpe di entrambi e spazzare via le atroci che abbiamo commesso. Laviamo quel sangue con un atto d’amore” disse Mulan.

“Potrei essere virulento e schiacciarti come una valanga” disse Shang-yu.

“Entrambi siamo sopravvissuti alle valanghe di neve delle montagne, sopravvivremo anche a questo” disse secca Mulan.

Shang-yu le prese il viso tra le mani e le accarezzò le gote con gl’indice callosi.

“Allora permettimi di unirmi a te, da re a più grande avversario” disse. La baciò con foga e Mulan ricambiò.


End file.
